Think But This
by RezPlz
Summary: There are things far more dangerous in the world than Pitch. And the Guardians may just need some help this time around.
1. Prologue: Come Away, O Human Child!

Prologue

"Come away, O human child!

To the waters and the wild

With a faery, hand in hand,

For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand_._"

-W.B. Yeats

To be a child who believes in something, anything, is special. There is magic in belief - for both the believer and the one being believed in though the child may not know it.

For belief? Belief can create. Belief allows the Guardians to exist and belief gives them their abilities - it makes them who they are. In return, they protect children (and the adults who carry their belief with them through their years) and make their lives a bit more exciting.

The Easter Bunny, Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and even Jack Frost - they each have their duties and their purposes. The belief in them keeps them going and it keeps them alive. They don't do it for themselves though, they do it for the children. Protecting their memories, their dreams… keeping them safe from boogeymen.

But the belief? It matters. For if there is no belief, there are no Guardians and a world without them would be a frightening place.

That's not my story, though I guess it will come into play later. I'm not a Guardian. For me to exist, there needs not be belief in me. I'm something different. I'm an Old One.

And my name?

Puck.


	2. Chapter 1: Nothing New

Chapter One: Nothing New

"There is nothing new except what has been forgotten."

- Marie Antoinette

From his perch in the sky, the Man in the Moon could see many things. He saw the Guardians work and he saw the children who believed in them. He saw those children grow older and stop believing. He saw them get married and have children of their own. Then it started all over again as it had for many years now.

But from up in the sky he didn't only see the good - he saw the bad as well.

A dark shadow had been falling over the Earth as of late and it worried him. He'd watched the human race grow and change and learn… and now he was afraid they had gone too far. There were things out there that were much worse than Pitch. Indeed there were bigger, badder boogeymen out there. Some that had not been seen in hundreds and hundreds of years. There were evil things older than the Guardians. And he feared that it was one of these that the humans had woken up.

The Guardians would need help if his suspicions turned out to be true. But from who? Once upon a time there had been beings called the Old Ones who had watched over Earth and battled the nastiest monsters. They came before the Guardians but as they realized they were no longer needed they moved on to other lives in other places. Many had been there before humans even walked the Earth - but now they were all gone.

Or were they?

He looked towards England - to the Lost Wood. A secluded forest in the north of England where a certain Old One used to live. The surrounding area was covered with frost, snow and ice - Jack's work - but the Lost Wood was completely green. Not a snowflake had fallen in that place. Perhaps they weren't all gone - it appeared that there was still once left.

She wasn't the most powerful or the best suited to the roll of being a Guardian. She'd always seemed to care for herself more than others. But she was an Old One and she had been there the last time they had battled the demons back. If they were to stop it this time around, they would need her help.

His attention turned back to the Pole - North was in his office, playing with a little toy car and track he had chiseled from the ice. The light of the moon shown in through his window and the man turned around.

"Ah, Manny. What is it this time?"

CALL THE OTHERS.

"What? Why? Is there problem?" North asked, his toy car forgotten as his mind was now on the danger that could potentially be at hand. There was no answer from the man in the moon. The answer would have to wait. The bearded man hurried into the workshop and sent the signal. The Guardians were being called.

Note: My Puck will be female because why not. Poor Tooth is the only girl. There will be no ships because... I don't like writing them. However lots of adventure and action and fighting bad guys. And probably some humor. And some sad. And some happy. And all the feels all at once. Chapters will be getting longer, I just really wanted to end this one here. I've never read the books so I'm making crap up here based soley on the movie. And also my Man in the Moon speaks like Death in Discworld because why the heck not.


End file.
